


Плюшевые солдаты

by Cexmet



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen, Language: Russian, Posttraumatic stress disorder, War, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он звал их "плюшевыми солдатами", они были его братьями по оружию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюшевые солдаты

_Судить на войне за убийство — это все равно что штрафовать за превышение скорости на автогонках.  
(х/ф «Апокалипсис сегодня»)_

Первым погиб рядовой Винни-Пух. На самом деле, конечно, его имя было Томас Уотс, но Кристофер Робин привык мысленно называть в честь своих старых игрушек всех сослуживцев, которые считали себя его друзьями и которых, пожалуй, он и сам мог бы причислить к таковым в большей или меньшей степени.  
Итак, первым из них погиб рядовой Винни-Пух — грузноватый рослый парень, говоривший с едва заметным валлийским акцентом, русоволосый, голубоглазый, улыбчивый. Он всегда выглядел добродушным, и пусть не был умен или особо отважен, многим — да почти всем, если припомнить как следует — нравился: простой, веселый, открытый, таких людей особенно ценишь, если оказываешься с ними рядом в окопе. Кристофер Робин хорошо запомнил его смерть.  
Это случилось еще во Франции. Они с ребятами решили пройти через поле, серое такое, осеннее, в утреннем тумане почти неотличимое от окрестностей какого-нибудь тихого английского местечка вроде Баджерс-Дрифт. Может быть, именно эта серость их и успокоила, напомнила дом, позволила двинуться вперед, шаг за шагом, молча, потому что за ночь все смертельно устали и хотели только одного — добраться до леса, который был уже совсем рядом. А потом выглядевшая такой спокойной, заслуживающей доверия, земля под ногами шедшего впереди рядового Винни-Пуха вдруг взметнулась, вздрогнула, разлетелась брызгами, как вода, если кинуть в нее камень, и тут же упала вниз. Почему-то Кристоферу Робину кажется, что только потом раздался гром подрыва мины — сразу же после того, как Винни-Пух начал кричать, истошно, без слов, будто пытался перекричать всю войну разом. Кристофер Робин помнит и собственный крик — он позвал санитара, а потом еще раз, и еще, будто думал, что тот не услышит чудовищного вопля боли.  
А затем Кристофер Робин, не дожидаясь санитара, сам подбежал к Винни-Пуху, плюнув на все правила, предостережения, на мысли о том, что вокруг достаточно мин, чтобы взорвать хоть целый взвод. Винни-Пух продолжать кричать, но уже тише, будто силы кончились — наверное, они на самом деле кончились, боль их забирает чертовски много, а вопли — еще больше. У него оторвало обе ноги, ярко-алая артериальная кровь выплескивалась на землю, смешавшуюся с ошметками плоти, осколки кости напоминали белые корни, какие можно увидеть, если копнуть посреди зеленого луга. Винни-Пух все кричал, кричал, а потом вдруг будто поперхнулся собственной кровью, сделал судорожный вдох, и она растеклась по всему лицу, венозная, темная, как вишневый сок. Кристофер Робин стоял рядом на коленях и смотрел, как красные потеки кровавой капелью стучат по земле, скатываясь с белого лица, как до смешного нелепо дергается челюсть рядового Винни-Пуха, мертвого, уже смешивающегося со взрыхленной взрывом почвой, будто прячущегося под ней.  
Тогда Кристофер Робин уже не думал, что этот Винни-Пух сможет стать ему таким же другом, как плюшевый медведь — и все же эта смерть запомнилась ему хорошо, слишком уж хорошо. Может быть, просто потому, что он совершил самый глупый поступок из всех возможных, подбежав к умирающему Винни-Пуху. Вряд ли Кристофер Робин смог бы сказать точно, особенно теперь — другой сказал бы, что времени прошло немного, но на самом деле — целая вечность, может быть, даже и больше.  
Сейчас он дергал за воспоминания, будто за язычки овечьих колокольчиков, но они не звенели, перебирал их, точно мраморные шарики, но перекатывались они медленно и тяжело.  
Кристофер Робин, когда-то рядовой, а теперь штаб-сержант второго класса сухопутных войск Армии Ее Величества, сидел один в своем старом доме, чуть обветшавшем, но по-прежнему уютном, как разношенная одежда — именно в таком месте хочется жить после того как вернулся с войны. Кристофер Робин сегодня отпустил кухарку и горничную пораньше, а садовник и вовсе никогда не приходил по четвергам, поэтому вокруг царила тишина, нарушавшаяся только тиканьем часов.  
Рядовой Винни-Пух был мертв, и поэтому Кристофер Робин взял в руки своего Винни-Пуха — наверное, стоило бы назвать его настоящим, но сшитая ткань, набитая опилками, никому бы не показалась более настоящей, чем кровь и плоть человека, даже если время и сгладило какие-то подробности. Так или иначе, теперь Кристофер Робин хотел привести к окончательному сходству свои воспоминания о людях с теми, кто дал им новые имена взамен почти позабытых настоящих, именно поэтому он взял перочинный нож, отточенный, острый, как скальпель, и разрезал старые нитки, которыми были пришиты ноги Винни-Пуха. Потом он сжал их чуть выше того места, где в несколько стежков были намечены стопы, и резко дернул, отделяя ноги от тела. Закрыв глаза, он снова увидел перед собой землю, кровь, розовое человеческое мясо, разлетевшееся ошметками от взрыва.  
Вторым из «плюшевых солдат», как он их прозвал, погиб сержант Тигра — с ним Кристофер Робин не успел близко познакомиться и не уверен, что хотел бы. Тигра — Кеннет Ворфли — был не англичанином, а янки, из тех, которые высадились в Нормандии и прибились к англичанам, будто потерявшиеся дети. Рыжий, веснушчатый сержант Тигра тоже был веселым, но совсем не таким, как рядовой Винни-Пух: тот, терпеливый увалень, был вечной мишенью для колкостей и шуток, а Тигра любил пошутить сам. При взгляде на его улыбку всегда казалось, что зубов у него больше, чем нужно, и не все его шутки были остроумными, но сам он всегда смеялся над ними, заразительно и громко, поэтому остальные всегда смеялись вместе с ним, даже если с трудом разбирали слова из-за акцента. Он смеялся надо всем и всеми — и своими, и французами, и фрицами, в вещах которых всегда начинал рыться первым.  
Кристоферу Робину вряд ли была приятна манера сержанта Тигры потрошить вещмешки мертвых немцев, высмеивая перевязанные веревками письма из дома или фотографии невест в аляповатых шляпах. Но все же Тигра мог внушать и восхищение, потому что он был одним из самых смелых людей, которых когда-либо доводилось встречать Кристоферу Робину – безрассудным, да, потому что смелость и безрассудство чаще всего почти одно и то же. Сержант Тигра всегда рвался под выстрелы, точно боялся прожить слишком долго, но его будто что-то хранило от смерти: пули задевали пару раз, но он даже не был серьезно ранен.  
Может, собственное умение ускользать от выстрелов и взрывов и казалось Тигре достаточным основанием, чтобы смеяться над мертвыми немцами, их обгоревшими или развороченными взрывами телами, которые он с презрительной улыбкой пинал под ребра, будто смертельно пьяных бродяг. Кристофер Робин никогда не спрашивал Тигру, боится ли тот на самом деле смерти, верит ли, что сможет от нее убежать, если будет смеяться — едва ли на этот вопрос можно было получить внятный ответ, мало кто задумывается о таких вещах.  
Смерть сержанта Тигры была не такой кровавой и не такой страшной, как у рядового Винни-Пуха, но идеально ему подходила. Они отбивали занятый немцами небольшой городок, Тигра побежал вперед, будто мечтал получить ранение, такое, за которое награждают пурпурным сердцем, и совсем рядом с ним рванула граната. Тигра рухнул как подкошенный.  
Он почти сразу поднялся, вытянулся во весь рост, готовый опять ринуться в бой, но тут же, вздрогнув всем телом, упал на колени, обхватив голову руками, вцепившись в каску с такой силой, что пальцы побелели, и разинув рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Именно таким Кристоферу Робину он и запомнился: пригнувшимся, точно собирался встать на четвереньки, и широко раскрывшим рот, но не кричащим. Закричал он мигом позже, вернее, истошно заорал, шаря руками перед собой, точно что-то потеряв или, как мим, изображая запертого в стеклянном кубе:  
— Срань господня, я ослеп! Да я же ни черта не вижу! — и еще что-то в том же духе, Кристофер Робин не слышал всех слов, но догадывался.  
Сержант Тигра ругался на чем свет стоит до тех пор, пока ему не попала в спину пуля и тут же еще одна. Он повалился лицом вниз и так и остался на коленях, точно молясь о чем-то. Уродливая куча человеческого мусора — плоть, кости, кровь, сочащаяся из ран, он совсем не выглядел как что-то еще несколько секунд назад бывшее живым, дышавшее, говорившее, отпускавшее глупые, но порой чертовски забавные шутки.  
Вот так он умер — и точно так же умрет плюшевый Тигра, давший ему имя. Наверное, Кеннету Ворфли понравилось бы такое прозвище, хотя, может, он бы и над ним только посмеялся.  
Кристофер Робин берет Тигру в руки, будто взвешивает на ладони, вспоминая сержанта Тигру, а потом берет перочинный нож и двумя быстрыми движениями срезает глаза-пуговицы и кладет их на письменный стол рядом с остальными игрушками. Вдруг, заставив игрушки повторить путь живых — когда-то живых — людей, он сможет забыть. По крайней мере, Кристофер Робин хотел бы в это верить, хоть и преследовал совершенно другую цель: сейчас он повторял свои воспоминания для того, чтобы рассеять сомнения.  
Он перевернул Тигру спиной вверх, и дважды ударил его ножом туда, куда вошли пули в сержанта Тигру, прислушиваясь к звукам выстрелов в собственной голове — они будто выпрыгивали из его памяти, как пробки из бутылок с шампанским. Плюшевый Тигра совсем не выглядел мертвым, в отличие от Винни-Пуха, но Кристофер Робин видел лужу крови, расползающуюся под ним, как под сержантом; на первый взгляд, ее можно было бы назвать маленькой, но это слово не подходит вещам, связанным со смертью.  
Следующим погибшим плюшевым солдатом был Филин, тоже сержант. Артур Питерс, лондонец, окончивший какую-то дорогую частную школу, надменный и мрачный, замкнутый, высокомерный, он казался лишним на войне не потому, что чего-то не умел или не мог, или боялся — просто сержант Филин выглядел рядом с окопной грязью как-то неуместно, точно адвокат в дорогом костюме, спящий в ночлежке с бродягами. Именно адвокатом он бы и стал после войны, так казалось Кристоферу Робину, хотя, может, он и ошибался: тот, кто хочет посвятить жизнь работе с юридическими тонкостями, вряд ли полезет в окопы. Сам Филин никогда не делился с ним планами на будущее, точно боясь накликать беду рассказами.  
Отчасти Кристоферу Робину нравился Филин: да, его тоже можно было назвать неприятным типом, но зато с ним можно было поговорить о прочитанных книгах или о музыке. Сержант Филин особенно любил Вагнера и часто говорил, что нацисты заслуживают самой суровой кары уже хотя бы за то, что пытаются присвоить его, превратить в бесконечно огромный национальный гимн. «Когда ты слышишь арию Брунгильды «Как солнце ясен благостный лик», — говорил Филин, — в тебя будто входит сквозь уши нечто большее, чем любой Бог. Я сражаюсь за Брунгильду, за Зигфрида и всех валькирий, эта музыка должна достаться нашим потомкам непорочной, такой, какой Вагнер ее и написал». Иногда его заносило и он срывался на какой-то странный газетный язык, но все же с ним приятно было переброситься парой слов.  
Он относился к смерти с какой-то удивительной для солдата брезгливостью и в то же время придавал ей огромное значение, может быть, странное для атеиста, но Кристофер Робин понимал его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было еще — в мертвых немцах он и сам видел не поверженных врагов, а жертв чудовищного, гигантского преступления, соучастником которого невольно становился каждый из них, от рядового до фельдмаршала. Разумеется, в роте не он один так считал, но поговорить об этом Кристоферу Робину доводилось только с Филином.  
Однажды тот признался, что жалеет о многих поступках, совершенных за время войны, и многое бы отдал за то, чтобы вернуться в прошлое, как в романе Уэллса, и остановить себя. Кристофер Робин услышал в этих словах сожаление об одном-единственном поступке, хоть и понимал: Филину было о чем жалеть и кроме этого. Когда он смотрел на тела погибших, черты его собственного лица будто заострялись, он становился похожим то ли на труп, замерзший стоя, то ли на строгого учителя, заглядывающего через плечо зазевавшемуся школьнику. Сержант Тигра в шутку называл его «мрачным жнецом» и говорил, что ничуть не удивится, если найдет в его вещмешке складную косу и черный балахон; Филин не спорил и не отшучивался, предпочитая пропускать мимо ушей все слова, на которые не мог найти ответа.  
У него всегда был усталый вид — не в том смысле, что у всех на войне, а какой-то обыденно усталый, будто ему приходилось целыми днями выполнять отупляюще однообразную тяжелую работу, после которой Филин возвращался домой и засыпал, чтобы забыть окончательно все те умные слова, что успел вызубрить, пока учился. Рано наступившая, хоть и не слишком холодная, французская зима сделала его нездорово бледную кожу синюшно-серой, и Филин еще больше, чем обычно, напоминал ожившего мертвеца.  
Сержант умер не рядом с остальными: он был тяжело ранен в бою и отправлен в госпиталь, где и умер несколько дней спустя. Подробностей Кристофер Робин так и не узнал, да и не стремился к этому, ему вполне достаточно было знать, что сержант Филин умер, сгнил заживо — позорная, болезненная, гадкая смерть. Такой все боялись.  
Теперь Кристофер Робин взял в руки плюшевого Филина и все тем же перочинным ножом разрезал ему бок, примерно там, куда попала в сержанта немецкая пуля. Потом медленным движением распорол по шву выше, пытаясь представить себе, как именно умер сержант Филин, но ничего не выходило. Может быть, он видел слишком много смертей, чтобы сохранить воображение, по крайней мере, ту его часть, которая отвечает за макабрические картины. В конце концов, Кристофер Робин взял бензиновую зажигалку и поджег Филина — может быть, именно так заражение крови сжигает заживо больного, только медленно, за несколько дней. Полив горящую игрушку остывшим чаем прежде, чем она догорела, Кристофер Робин взял ее в руки и, глядя на плоские пуговицы-глаза, вспомнил серые глаза сержанта. Некрасивая холодная чайная лужа расплылась по столу, но это ничуть не беспокоило Кристофера Робина: когда пытаешься разобраться с прошлым, лак на дешевом дереве — последнее, что будет волновать.  
Был и еще один — рядовой Пятачок, Патрик Смит, щуплый малый, у которого вечно текло из носа. Он был другом рядовому Винни-Пуху, и они все время держались вместе, немного смахивавшие на родственников, несмотря на то, что Пятачок был на полтора фута ниже ростом и чуть не вдвое уже в плечах. Забавный малый, из тех, которые постоянно ходят с сигаретой, но, кажется, никогда не раскуривают новую, только вечно возятся с окурками, и своими собственными, и чужими.  
Он честно говорил, что боится смерти и не понимает, как и зачем попал на войну. Наверное, никто из гражданских не назвал бы его храбрым, но Кристофер Робин прекрасно знал: в том, как трясущийся от страха рядовой Пятачок бежал в атаку, было больше отваги, чем в браваде всех на свете мальчишек, бросающихся на врага с боевыми кличами, играя в индейцев. Смелость — это не отсутствие страха, а умение перешагнуть через него и сделать что-то пугающее, но нужное.  
Рядового Пятачка незадолго до смерти повысили в звании до капрала, но в представлении Кристофера Робина он так и остался рядовым, в одном звании с Винни-Пухом, самым близким другом, своим почти что братом. Война — не оружие, взрывы и выстрелы, постоянный страх или ненависть, а ощущение общей цели — делает похожими на родственников людей, которые вряд ли хотя бы просто встретились в гражданской жизни. Кристофер Робин иногда пытался представить себе, что бы он делал, останься все его друзья в живых, приглашал бы он их к себе? Приезжал бы к ним? Они писали бы друг другу письма, как школьные приятели? Он не мог представить себе этого, все возможные фантазии казались фальшью.  
Смерть рядового Пятачка была чертовски скверной, даже в сравнении с прочими: его засыпало в окопе заживо. Он был ранен, и когда немцы рванули вперед, не успел отступить, стоял до последнего, а потом укрепления не выдержали и земля просто засыпала Пятачка.  
Кристофер Робин слышал, что его тело так и не нашли, вернее, не стали раскапывать, поэтому Пятачок так и остался где-то там, во Франции. Наверное, его призрак до сих пор бродит над своей могилой и ищет, где бы добыть огня, чтобы раскурить последнюю сигаретку. Кристофер Робин попытался представить себе, как именно умер Пятачок: если ему повезло, то очередная граната взорвалась совсем рядом, его убило или оглушило сразу, но может быть, он все видел и слышал, и не успел поймать случайную пулю, высунувшись — просто оказался под землей, она накрыла его, как волна прибоя, и он вдыхал ее комки до тех пор, пока не умер. Кристофер Робин останавливается именно на этом варианте как на истине.  
Он аккуратно положил плюшевого Пятачка на пол и наступил на него ботинком, представляя себе, как рядовой Пятачок задыхается под землей — ее не так уж и много, но он был измотан и испуган, не мог пошевелиться, не мог начать копать, чтобы подняться. Поэтому Пятачок просто лежал на спине, стараясь не дышать — но потом все-таки выдохнул, и земля раздавила его пустую грудную клетку, как давит своих жертва гигантская змея.  
Теперь плюшевые солдаты снова были мертвы — все, кроме Иа-Иа. Кристофер Робин пережил их смерти еще раз, но не почувствовал успокоения. Некоторые шрамы со временем начинают болеть гораздо сильнее, чем раны, которые их оставили, Кристофер Робин не одинок в такой боли, он знает об этом, но чужая боль не приглушает его собственной.  
Он видел слишком много всего, и еще больше хотел забыть, хотел снова заблудиться в Стоакровом лесу, чтобы вокруг не было ничего, кроме зелени деревьев и тех особых звуков, которые всегда становятся тише по мере приближения к чаще, будто что-то живущее там затаилось и не хочет выдавать своего присутствия.  
Закрыв глаза, Кристофер Робин снова видел перед собой рядового-капрала Пятачка, с вечной сигаретой, прилипшей к нижней губе, и сержанта Тигру, скалившего зубы, рассказывая, как блевал в каску по пути из Америки, и Филина, нахохлившегося как мокрая птица, и Винни-Пуха, ерошившего пятерней свои соломенные волосы, вспоминавшего работу на отцовской пасеке. Плюшевые солдаты были его друзьями, да, он мог бы так сказать — но под всей дружбой, как под твердой скорлупой, пряталось кое-что еще, такое, о чем Кристофер Робин рад бы был забыть, но не мог, поэтому так и нес в себе эту правду, эту память.  
Он надеялся, что сможет прервать эти воспоминания, сломать их, будто тараном, повторив сейчас череду смертей плюшевых солдат, но, увы, все осталось по-прежнему. На войне легко отложить какие-то вещи на потом, «на после победы», но в мирной жизни так сделать нельзя, и теперь Кристоферу Робину пришлось снова взглянуть в глаза тому, о чем так сильно пытался забыть: плюшевые солдаты были не только его друзьями.  
На войне не принято осуждать совершающих насилие, но Кристофер Робин никогда не был одним из тех, кому легко закрыть глаза и забыть увиденную несправедливость или жестокость, должно быть, в нем сохранилось слишком много детского. Дети не знают прощения, им ведома только месть и, не имея возможности отомстить, они хранят в себе несправедливость как колючую шишку в кармане.  
Однажды плюшевые солдаты совершили несправедливость.  
Они только что отбили у немцев деревню, это было первое серьезное столкновение с противником, и наверное, именно это и подтолкнуло плюшевых солдат к нападению на женщину в сарае. Может быть, она уже была там, когда они пришли, но Кристофер Робин скорее поверил бы в то, что они поймали женщину на улице и просто отволокли подальше от лишних глаз. Он случайно заметил их, проходя мимо высокой двери, покосившейся, приоткрытой примерно на фут, так, что лучи солнца проникали внутрь. Услышав звуки, он остановился, подошел ближе и молча заглянул внутрь.  
Сначала он не разглядел лиц, только какие-то отдельные образы, будто фрагменты мозаики, медленно складывавшиеся в общую картинку: женщину и нескольких мужчин. Они двигались все вместе, юбка женщины была задрана до пояса. Налитый кровью толстый член тыкался в сухую щель между ног, женщина то дергалась, будто марионетка в запутавшихся нитках, то останавливалась. Ее голые худые ноги были исцарапаны и покрыты мелкими синяками. Мужчина, пристроившийся к ней спереди, грубо тянул женщину за волосы.  
А потом, отступив на шаг, Кристофер Робин понял: перед ним плюшевые солдаты и та женщина, которую деревенские заклеймили «нацистской подстилкой», «шлюхой» и другими такими же злыми, шершавыми словами. Люди кидались в нее и ее детей камнями, грязью, головешками. Англичане пришли, чтобы освободить ее, спасти, как и всех остальных, но сейчас — просто брали сами то, что уже столько раз брали немцы.  
Кристофер Робин не мог вспомнить ее лица, но был уверен: в нем любой заметил бы уж если не красоту, то очарование, особую примету, которую сами французы зовут «шармом» — но теперь, с разбитыми губами и глазами, покрасневшими от слез, она была больше похожа на ведьму из страшной детской сказки. «Колдунья мертва, а вот нож, которым она была убита», «колдунья мертва, вот ее голова» — детские стишки как-то сами собой вылезли из его памяти как черви из-под лопнувшей кожи разлагающегося трупа.  
Никто не видел его, хотя Кристофер Робин стоял на солнце, а остальные прятались в тени, но ему хватало света, точно так же, как им хватало мрака. В какой-то миг женщина забилась в руках напавших, а потом затихла, будто умерла.  
Они наваливались на нее все вместе, рядовой Винни-Пух держал ее за волосы, не давая опустить голову и, придерживая своими толстыми пальцами нижнюю челюсть, толкался ей в рот, неловко, точно боялся потерять равновесие. То и дело он откидывался назад слишком далеко, его набухший член с темной головкой выскальзывал изо рта женщины полностью, и она всхлипывала, вздрагивая всем телом, точно в судорогах. Сержант Тигра тихо смеялся, запрокинув голову, вбиваясь в женщину сзади, грубыми и резкими движениями — член у него был не тоньше, чем у Винни-Пуха, а входил он всякий раз до самой мошонки, и женщина дрожала, будто пытаясь сжаться. Кристофер Робин смотрел на это и не мог отвернуться. Однажды в детстве он видел собаку, попавшую под кеб: розовые кишки вылезли из порвавшегося живота, кровь смешалась с дорожной грязью, и это было самое отвратительное, что когда-либо попадалось ему на глаза, но все же отвести взгляд было невозможно. Точно так же и тогда — Кристофер Робин смотрел, точно кто-то его заставлял.  
Рядовой Пятачок держал женщину за груди, сжимал изо всех сил, как ребенок долгожданный рождественский подарок. Его глаза были закрыты, а лицо напряжено, будто он тоже хотел присоединиться к Винни-Пуху и Тигре, но не решался.  
Сержант Филин просто стоял рядом, расстегнув ремень и чуть спустив штаны, то ли дожидаясь своей очереди, то ли только что закончив. Он с каким-то брезгливым детским любопытством смотрел на Тигру, то и дело шлепавшего женщину по ляжкам, но тот не обращал внимания на его взгляд, продолжая посмеиваться как пьяный деревенский дурачок.  
Кристофер Робин отступил на шаг, отвернулся и увидел рядом с собой лейтенанта Уолтера Филлипса. Тот молча подошел к приоткрытой двери сарая и тоже заглянул внутрь, но не перешагнул порога.  
— Остановите их, лейтенант, — Кристофер Робин сделал шаг вперед, к двери, но Уолтер Филлипс развернулся на каблуках и покачал головой.  
— Нет, — просто сказал он, выставив перед собой руку, будто салонный гипнотизер, собирающийся показать силы какой-нибудь «месмерической магии». Слово «нет» всегда было его коронным, лейтенант умел произносить его так, будто говорил с самим Всевышним, объясняя тому, почему на воротах рая висит огромный замок.  
— Тогда я их остановлю, — Кристофер Робин сделал шаг вперед. Люди в сарае его даже не замечали, поглощенные своей грубой, жестокой оргией.  
— Нет, ты никуда не пойдешь.  
— Но нужно же это прекратить, — Кристофер Робин слышал собственный голос, и тот казался ему жалким, как у уличного воришки, оправдывающегося перед поймавшим его за руку полисменом.  
— Нет, — лейтенант Уолтер Филлипс обхватил его запястья и, глядя в глаза Кристоферу Робину, повторил: — Нет. Пусть делают что хотят. В них слишком много злобы, и если они ее не выпустят, она их сожрет. Вольно!  
И не выдержав его взгляда, слишком усталый для того, чтобы спорить, слишком усталый для того, чтобы искать правду и неправду в словах лейтенанта, Кристофер Робин отступил на шаг. Филлипс захлопнул дверь, и ее стук показался каким-то особенно глухим и мрачном, будто у крышки гроба.  
Кристоферу Робину потребовалось много времени на то, чтобы забыть об этом, перестать видеть в плюшевых солдатах безжалостных насильников. Он отчетливо понимал: эти четверо испуганных молодых людей, только что переживших бой, были похожи библейских свиней, бросившихся с обрыва, потому что в них вселился демон; Пятачок, Тигра, Филин и Винни-Пух сотворили зло не потому, что были злом, а потому, что не смогли ему сопротивляться там и тогда. Но лейтенант мог сказать им свое «нет», точно так же, как сказал его Кристоферу Робину, но предпочел смолчать.  
Он и был последним: ослик Иа-Иа. Лейтенант Иа-Иа, он не погиб и вернулся в родной Йоркшир, жил в том же лидском доме, что и до войны. Может быть, соседи даже называли его героем, хотя он никогда не был из тех, к кому легко пристает это слово.  
Кристофер Робин взял толстую спицу и вогнал ее в затылок плюшевому ослу одним движением, так, что острый конец замер в полудюйме от лакированного дерева письменного стола. Кристоферу Робину показалось, что игрушка смотрит на него с осуждением или сожалением, и он вдруг как-то особенно остро ощутил тоску по детским играм, по бескрайнему пугающему лесу, по своим придуманным друзьям.  
Он поднялся со стула и, подойдя к окну, взглянул на часы: если лейтенант Иа-Иа — уже майор, но для Кристофера Робина он навсегда останется лейтенантом — прибыл четырехчасовым поездом, то совсем скоро он будет здесь.  
Разумеется, они выпьют вместе — не тут, в кабинете, а в гостиной — по стаканчику гленфаркласа, но не больше. Поговорят по старой памяти обо всех, с кем вместе шли в бой, обо всех своих победах и поражениях, а потом они выйдут из дома, тоже вместе. Если Кристофер Робин не сможет найти другого предлога, то скажет, что знает короткую дорогу к вокзалу. Они пойдут с лейтенантом Иа-Иа рука об руку, как старые школьные приятели, но потом Кристофер Робин отстанет на шаг, чтобы спокойно достать пистолет и выстрелить Иа-Иа в затылок. Может быть, звук взведенного курка покажется ему просто эхом ушедшего времени. Есть вещи, которые нельзя оставлять безнаказанными, а позволить другим совершить преступление, не вмешаться, когда можешь и должен это сделать — все равно что совершить его самому или даже хуже.  
Кристофер Робин снова вспомнил всех плюшевых солдат и то, что они сделали: война постоянно заставляет людей совершать то, чего они никогда не совершили бы в нормальной жизни, и тот, кто может остановить это, обязан вмешаться. Возможно, из всех пятерых именно лейтенант Иа-Иа был виновен, заслуживал наказания — ему, старшему по званию, стоило лишь окрикнуть рядового Пятачка или сержанта Филина, и все бы остановилось, они бы отступили, как пристыженные дети. Была какая-то ужасная, отвратительная несправедливость в том, что из всех плюшевых солдат выжил один Иа-Иа, но сегодня эта несправедливость будет устранена.  
Кристофер Робин отодвинул штору и взглянул на низкие облака, обещавшие скорый дождь.  
Каждая история должна кончаться точкой.


End file.
